Field
Embodiments generally relate to cable networks and more specifically to non-responsive customer premises equipment (CPE) in cable networks.
Background Art
Being able to troubleshoot a non-responsive Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) device associated with a cable modem is a critical capability for cable service operations. Unfortunately, the determination and correction of a non-responsive CPE device is an intrusive, disruptive, and time consuming process.